


If You Could Read My Mind

by kittyfurnandez



Series: Distraction Prompts- One Shots [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU Chloe Decker, Lucifer AU, Multi, bachelorette Chloe, magician Lucifer, roles reversed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyfurnandez/pseuds/kittyfurnandez
Summary: "If You Could Read My Mind" was a prompt given by @kumi_lol on TwitterStill debating to continue this AU or not! It originally started as a one-shot, but the path and outlining of the prompt turned it into much, much more. I hope you find this role reversal interesting, yet still capturing the true character's personalities a little bit.It bothers me sometimes that Chloe is "just a nobody" who fell in love with a strong, powerful man/devil. This is very typical in smut writings, as well as many shows and movies. Why can't the roles be reversed and Chloe be the notorious party girl with a "good" reputation? Why are the standards for men and women doing the exact same thing garner them different reactions? I say down with the patriarchy!! Down with the strong, powerful man and up with the strong, powerful, and dare I say, sexually-driven woman! Anyway, enjoy my drivel 😊
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Distraction Prompts- One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999456
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

If You Could Read My Mind

"You can keep doing your little parlor tricks here, or you could pull your rabbit out of a hat upstairs with me," Chloe whispered to the magician she hired for the night. 

She had been named "L.A.'s Most Interesting Bachelorette" last week, and to celebrate, she ordered her club manager to throw a Vegas-themed party at the premier nightclub she owned downtown. Her reputation as an eccentric, single woman with a love for sex, drugs and alcohol is what got her the recognition she craves every day. Chloe was a retired actress who gave up her career at the top of her game so she could enjoy her life among the elite and gorgeous. She loved the attention, but the big screen wasn't her passion anymore.

The magician was merely a nobody in L.A., holding a job as an opening act at a comedy club. The only notoriety he garnered was from his name, Lucifer Morningstar, and silly "desire" parlor trick. Lucifer and his daughter Carla lived in Long Beach, where his ex-wife was a crooked detective who shared custody. Olivia and Lucifer separated when she got into some trouble that Lucifer had trouble forgiving her for.

He finally answered the club owner's invitation, "I much rather see what's upstairs, darling." This job was just a side gig to earn extra cash while his daughter was with her mother. But who was he to turn down an opportunity with the hostess? "Lead the way." Lucifer grabbed Chloe's hand and followed behind like an excited puppy. He'd heard many things about Ms. Decker, most specifically how talented she was off screen and naked. He wasn't one to search for a good time like this, often finishing his gigs and going home to sip a glass of whiskey and watch Netflix alone. The wildest he ever got was getting a little tipsy and stumbling onto a porn website.

Inside the elevator, Chloe made the first move. Despite her small size, Chloe often took what she wanted with very little persuasion. She pushed Lucifer against the wall of the elevator, hands tugging in his hair. His kisses were soft, but the scratch of his scruff on her neck was stimulating. He wrapped his strong arms around her body, pulling her hips up to meet his and supporting her weight easily. He had only been with a few women seriously in his life, but he could already tell he was in for a long night.

When the elevator opened, music rang out of the Bachelorette pad. Half naked men and women having fun of their own were scattered across the large open apartment. Lights behind the bar glowed a deep purple, casting a sensual glow about the space. Catching his breath, he carefully maneuvered himself and Chloe to an open spot on the Italian leather sofa. "Oh sorry. Hope it's okay I have a few friends over." Her blue eyes glistened from the light of the fire behind them. She now sat on his lap straddling him, a couple on each side engaged in their own activities. Suddenly he felt warm dainty hands on the back of his neck and Chloe pulled him in for another deep kiss. 

"Ugh, get a room, Decker. Now one wants to see you fuck a magician.. unless he can make his junk do weird shit. Wait, can you?" Lucifer broke Chloe's kiss and looked over at the brown skinned woman standing before him, practically naked as all of her black clothes were sheer. Black x's covered her nipples and a pair of black panties barely left anything to his imagination. 

"Uh, no, I don't think it does anything weird or cool. It's pretty normal actually." Pink tinted his cheeks as he looked at the woman in confusion. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Lucifer Morningstar, magician extraordinaire!" He lifted a hand to greet the woman but was easily ignored.

Chloe broke the awkward introduction with, "that's Maze, the best friend and roommate Hell could offer. Ignore her. She's just jealous because I'm usually giving her more attention." She rolled her eyes and huffed a little.

"Yeah, you're usually sitting on MY face, not the little thing in his pants." Disinterested in further conversation, Maze pulled on the leash she was holding that led to a collar around a very large and statuesque black man. "Let's go, Amenadiel. Looks like it'll be just us after all." The man did not reply and simply followed Maze up the steps and around a corner out of sight. 

Turning back to the magician, "You seem freaked out. You okay? Never been to an orgy before?" Chloe beamed back at Lucifer, waiting for his reply. Her features were soft, her eyes were kind. She didn't seem hyped up on drugs or booze as he had expected her to be. He actually found her presence quite calming despite the sea of bodies strewn about her apartment. 

"No, I'm good. The orgy thing, no never really been to one. Guess I can check it off my bucket list now." He looked down, nervously laughing and waited for her to kick him out for being lame. 

"No big deal. Let's go somewhere more private then. I have an open bedroom I think." She climbed off his lap and made her way to the bar. "But first, a drink!" She gestured for him to come over, but as he got up he realized she must have undone his pants. He quickly zipped up, face burning from embarrassment, hoping no one noticed. He took long strides and stood next to Chloe at the bar. "What'll it be? I pair nicely with a brandy or whiskey, but it's your poison to pick." She shot him a warm smile and soft laugh that felt genuine to him.

"I'm a whiskey man. So that's fine, thanks. So tell me, Ms. Decker, all this to celebrate your 'Most Interesting Bachelorette' title?" Lucifer gestured around at the intermingling before him. He was becoming more comfortable now as he continued to hide leftover insecurities, but he couldn't help his glances about the open space. 

"No, this is just a normal Tuesday. Anyway, tell me, do you read minds? Because I saw you downstairs doing that weird thing you can do, but what's your secret? Are you some celestial being or just a weirdo with a fascination in psychology? And the name.. what's your real name?" Chloe finished pouring the drinks. She picked up her glass, holding the rim to her lips as she listened intently.

What an odd question.. "Celestial being? What, you mean like an angel or something?" He really had no idea what she was getting at, but his fascination grew each moment. She really was proving to be the most interesting Bachelorette, but he couldn't quite pinpoint why.

"You have the same name as the devil, so I figured I had to ask! C'mon, be honest. I don't like liars." The smile in her eyes said she was serious but also kidding.

"A magician does not reveal his secrets, Ms. Decker. My real name is Lucifer, I'm afraid, and I am not a celestial being that I know of.. Now tell me, what do you desire?" His dark brown eyes searched her face. He had no idea why this particular question ever solicited an answer from anyone, but all he knew was that the aura of the individual would consume him. He'd feel trapped and captivated by them while they searched in the lowest depths of their soul. Right now though..

"That's it? That's the trick? And what, people just tell you their darkest secrets? I don't buy it!" She shoved him lightly on the chest and turned to walk down the stairs near the elevator. "If you could really read my mind, you'd know I think your trick is a load of shit." She laughed again and started down the steps. "You coming, Mr. Morningstar?"

This was an odd feeling for him. Why didn't the question work on her, and was he really following her to a private bedroom? He, a nobody, was going to sleep with the currently the most notorious party girl in L.A.? A former movie star? He had no idea why he was even here, but he reminded himself to not pass up the opportunity. "Right, darling, off we go then."


	2. Was that.. rejection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the first chapter and all of your suggestions! Again, this AU is exploring a power-role reversal between Lucifer and Chloe. I do hope I continue to capture their most basic characteristics from the TV series. This is a fluff chapter meant to explore their inner minds a little bit more for the reader. Not a ton of action, but a few mature words are used.
> 
> TW// slight depiction of "used and abused" sex; The word "whore" is used with the intention of the American idealistic of sexually powerful women in a negative connotation*
> 
> *I do not believe in the stereotypical use of the word "whore" in a negative manner as I fully believe it is a male-dominating term to demean women for being comfortable talking and engaging in sexual behavior. The feminine sexual drive is normal and should be more widely accepted despite societal norms in my honest opinion. I mention this opinion because it falls in line with the basis of this ongoing story and belief of reclamation of female-demeaning words. Thank you!

The first door on the right led to their destination for the evening. The bedroom was warmly lit in amber, glowing orbs on either side of the large bed that jutted out from the far wall. The bedding, carpet and drapes decorated the room in a deep purple, accenting the walnut wood furniture. The room was large, yet very simple, not as audacious as the upstairs penthouse. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting, but simplicity certainly wasn’t it.

“This whole floor is just extra bedrooms and the kitchen. I keep it simple so I can come here and think.” Could she read his mind? Maybe she has super powers of her own. “This room is one of my favorites to get away to, when the upstairs is occupied. My guests rarely notice I’m gone anyway..” Chloe’s face flashed a hint of sadness and an unknown longing that Lucifer couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“You don’t like the gatherings you throw, Ms. Decker? Or are you less fond of the patrons?” Lucifer inquired carefully, worried his sudden question may offend her. How pathetic is he that he dares to question the Most Interesting Bachelorette..

“I barely know some of the people that come around, but I need them here. I’m more introverted than the headlines let on. Having the penthouse full but an empty room to escape lets me fulfill that need.” Chloe sighed and sipped her drink. She looked lost in her own thoughts for a moment as she disconnected from reality. Inside her mind, she recalled the many nights she listened to the party just upstairs while she laid drunk or a bit stoned in this bed right here. Alone, but not- the way she had lived her life since her father passed away when she was a teenager. She let her patrons assume what they wanted, frequently making up lies about her. She always made sure the parties were stocked with the best amenities: top of the line drugs, copious amounts of alcohol and the most beautiful faces L.A. had to offer. This reputation helped her home flood with partygoers every night, and on the occasion there weren’t enough people, her club downstairs always offered more guests. Yet still, it was barely enough to fill the emptiness inside.

Lucifer felt a rush of sadness swell in his chest for who he thought was someone completely different than the woman laying her feelings out in front of him. She wasn’t what the media made her out to be, or who she even eluded herself to be. Chloe was a calmer soul than he realized, someone just like him that just needed respite from the world of social media and notoriety. He was intrigued by her and felt a pull to just sit with her, hold her. He couldn’t help but think that he was such a poor sap.

“I’m sorry, I have zero idea why I am telling you all of this!” Chloe’s cheeks flushed red hot as she downed her drink and took a seat on the bed. She put the glass down on the bedside table and propped herself against the headboard. “Back to the task at hand, Mr. Morningstar. Come here,” she said as she patted the empty space next to her. Her eyes sparkled with lust and interest for Lucifer with a small smile on her lips.

Lucifer suddenly felt regretful. Downstairs he was ready to have the night of his life, but in the short time he had been in the bachelorette’s presence, he learned about a side he never knew existed. His nerves were now getting to him, and he couldn’t possibly just sleep with this woman when he honestly just wanted to know more about her. Something in his chest called out to her, captivated not only by her beauty but her aura and character. A tiny voice in the back of his mind cautioned something, but he lacked the understanding of what it was saying. Drawn to her, Lucifer drank the brown liquor fervently and took his place beside Chloe.

“Darling, it is quite alright. And we do not need to have sex if you do not desire it, my dear..” Again, worried he may offend her he quickly added, “Unless of course that is your desire! You know, my tricks clearly don’t work on you. Maybe your mind is too introverted and complicated,” he quipped, wiggling his eyebrows at her. A genuine cackle erupted from Chloe, and she brought her hand up to her mouth to stop herself from snorting like a drunken field wench. “I am NOT complicated, you ass!” She playfully slapped his arm.

Chloe hadn’t genuinely laughed with anyone in a very long time. Her previous career polished her acting skills well, but she didn’t feel like she had to wear a mask around Lucifer. She felt a flutter inside that echoed an excitement she hadn’t felt in years. She brought a hand up to chest mindlessly rubbing over her heart. “Your tricks might not work on me, but I feel comfortable with you. Did you roofie me or something?” She laughed a smaller genuine laugh again, nudging him as she did so to let him know she was kidding. “I tend to choose other drugs when it suits me, but I wouldn’t mind anything you could potentially do to me.” Chloe now mistook that fluttering for lust and decided to make the next move, her voice a low sultry purr.

Lucifer put a finger up to her lips closing in. “My dear, I’d never do anything you didn’t want to do.” His eyes were kind and honest, staring deep into Chloe’s blue eyes. “I could never be that kind of man.” He felt it important for her to know he was not here to use and abuse her; Lucifer could never do anything like that to anyone, and it infuriated him that any man or woman could blatantly take what they wanted from another person against their will. 

“Wait, you really don’t want to sleep with me? What’s happening?” Scarlett colored Chloe’s cheeks at the thought of her tempting someone who had no interest in her romantically. Who was the pathetic one now? She was supposed to be sought after and had a reputation to live up to, but she also felt relieved that Lucifer was honest with her. 

“Darling I didn’t say I didn’t want to sleep with you. I said I wouldn’t go further if it wasn’t what you truly desired. I have a daughter, and I’d rip any human limb from limb if they forced her to do something like that. So I could never take away someone’s choice as I practice what I preach.” He shrugged his shoulders and his gaze radiated respect as he analyzed the shock expression on her face. “Ms. Decker, I hope I did not offend you. I just think you’re too special to just bed and be gone. Tell me, if these parties are not your fancy, then what is? What sincerely drives you to live every day?” He quietly crossed his hand on his lap and regarded her carefully. 

When was the last time a man or woman cared what she really wanted or asked what her passions were? Sure, plenty of people assumed her passions were acting and partying, but they weren’t. “You’re serious? Well.. no one has ever really asked me that.. And I have gone through life playing the same public figure day in and out that I think I am not even sure who I really am anymore..” Again, sadness clouded her expression and her eyes shined with unshed tears. The magician’s inquiry made Chloe dive deep into her soul, searching for an answer. “You know, not to sound super nerdy, but I have always loved reading a good fantasy book and listening to jazz or classical music while I sipped my liquor by the fire. That’s why when I first moved into this building I had the contractor build the makeshift library upstairs and plenty of fireplaces. The sounds and smell of fire have always been.. Cathartic.” Chloe looked down at Lucifer’s hands and gave a low humph, and continued on. “I think it’s because my dad would read to me every night he had the chance. It was less frequent in high school, and then the night before he passed..”

His heart clenched for Chloe as she reflected on a very painful memory. Putting a hand on hers, Lucifer tried to offer understanding and comfort to the bachelorette. “Chloe, you don’t have to.. I didn’t mean to make you upset-”

“No, Lucifer, it’s okay. No one has asked me that question in a very long time, and I’m glad you did.” She stared at him as the tears began to spill. “No one has cared enough to ask me, and if they did, I knew my response would likely fall on silent ears.” She sniffed as her nose began to run. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand while Lucifer retrieved a tissue from the bedside table. “Thank you.. Ugh, I am such a mess. I’m sorry! Let’s chat about you for a bit, if that’s okay?” She blew her nose and tried to clean up her face the best she could. “You said you have a daughter? Tell me about her.”

“Yes, you heard right. My daughter’s name is Carla, and her mother and I separated last year. Carla lives with me since her mother rather forget she has a child 8 days out of 7.” Hurt flitted across his face as his eyebrows furrowed. “Thankfully, Carla got her mother’s looks but has the personality of an angel. Understanding, kind and always wants to do the right thing. I’m a really lucky guy to be her dad.” He gave Chloe a warm smile. “Sounds like your dad felt the same about you, Ms. Decker.”

Tears began spilling again. Very few people knew about Chloe’s dad, and what anyone did know just brought pity for Chloe. “Thank you, Lucifer. That’s very sweet of you.” 

“My dear! I’ve done it again. I’m sorry for being such an arse! Please don’t cry, dear.” He handed her another tissue and mentally kicked himself for being dunce. Could he make this night any worse for the Most Interesting Bachelorette? Yet, she still hadn’t asked him to leave despite his stupidity. If he was being honest with himself, he felt an incredible pull toward her. A responsible thing would be to leave right now; yet again, his body refused to listen to logic and reason. 

Sensing his insecurity, Chloe gave Lucifer a smile. Her cheeks roused pink, now feeling slightly sheepish for her emotional rollercoaster he needn’t know anything about. “You’re not my therapist, I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. Where were we?” Masking her own embarrassment, she slid a hand up his chest and went in for a kiss. As soon as their lips brushed, the electricity reignited through her body. She seeked his tongue with hers, turning so she could straddle him. Her hands settled on his muscular pectorals, pushing him against the headboard of the furniture, heat coursing through her veins. 

He felt the spark, too. His body began responding in ways that hadn’t even been awoken with his ex-wife. When Chloe had simply brushed her fingertips across his clothed chest, his body shivered. They were still fully clothed and he was already about to burst. Was this the response every partner had with the Bachelorette? If so, he could see why she was so intoxicating. A pull in his chest flurried and bloomed as the emotional and physical connection with Chloe made her absolutely addicting. He brought his hands up to cup her head, guiding them in a flowing dance of need and lust. “Darling,” he said, gasping for breath. “Forgive me for being a sod, and you probably already know, but you’re incredible.” He stared deep into her eyes, again causing his heart to explode and butterflies to fill his belly. 

No one had ever looked into her soul the way Lucifer dared to. If she was being honest with herself, most sexual encounters through her years saw her as an object or meaningless hook up. Something they could brag to their friends about. She often felt used and tossed away, despite telling herself she wanted the encounters, too. Her therapist had brought up this emotional trauma in the past, citing Chloe’s need to fill a void she hadn’t yet identified. “Kiss me again, Lucifer,” she replied against his lips, closing her eyes and allowing a soft moan escape into his mouth. She felt the wave of energy through her entire being. Her stomach was doing flips as they kissed again, and her brain was telling her to stop before she got hurt. Her heart on the other hand was screaming with a wholeness she foraged for.

Chloe ground against Lucifer, feeling his erection peak between her thighs. Their clothes still created an unyielding barrier between the couple. She could feel his hesitation in having sex with her, but she had no idea why. Her hands ran through his hair, pulling on the brown locks as the fire between them lit up the air. His hands moved to her breasts, caressing gently through her silk top. 

His desire to tear her clothes off was exponential, but his head was telling him to slow down. This wasn’t and couldn’t be a senseless engagement. No, he could tell that in the short time he had gotten to know Chloe that she was more than what the tabloids spewed. He needed to slow this down before he did something he would regret. “Chloe-”

“No, shhh. This. This is what I desire.” She put a finger over his lips. “I want this if you do.” Her piercing gaze consented while she searched his face for a sign of rejection. The possibility of rejection pulled at her heart while she silently wanted him to say yes. She wouldn’t push him though- that was never in her nature to make people do something they didn’t want to. But hell, she really wanted him to say yes. She crossed her arms in front of her as she began pulling off her top.

For a moment, he lost his train of thought. Lucifer’s eyes clouded over as he stared, mouth gaping, as Chloe took off her shirt. Sure he had seen a nip-slip here and there in the magazines, but no photo of her or her stint in Hot Tub High School could prepare him for the barely sunkissed canvas that was not sitting on top of him. His body responded to Chloe in every way, as she could clearly feel against her legs. But now the throbbing heightened as he scanned his eyes from her perfect jawline, down her neck and torso, then back up to her eyes. His trousers were suddenly constricting to the point of pain. He swallowed hard as he tried to think of what to say. 

Lucifer wanted Chloe, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that their physical connection might overwhelm his senses and cause his brain to become scrambled eggs; but, he couldn’t bring himself to say yes. Instead, he found himself denying her pleasure and possibly the best night of his own life. “Miss Decker, you’re too special to screw this up..” There it was; there was the desperation in his voice that gave away his inner cowardice. He couldn’t make eye contact with her as he convinced himself she would hate him for turning her down or thinking she was just some famous whore. “Please forgive me, darling. I just.. I can’t do that to you.” He closed his eyes to avoid the hurt that would surely gleam her gorgeous face.

She huffed. Didn’t he say he wanted to have sex with her? She could hardly believe he didn’t want this right now with his dick- and shit, that was going to be a good dick- was practically already entering her through their clothes. “I knew it.. I shouldn’t have spilled my guts out to you before. How stupid of me to think-”

“Chloe, wait. I already confirmed I want to, but I don’t know for the life of me why I’m hesitating.” He fretted and his hands now gripped her hips, afraid to lose the contact too soon. 

Chloe was as confused as he now was. Other consorts had said she was special before, but her gut always told her they were lying and had ulterior motives. Chloe’s gut didn’t tell her Lucifer was trying to pull a fast one on her though. She felt his testament was genuine which made her chest swell for the magician even more. But, again, why was he rejecting her? If she was so special and he knew that, why wouldn’t he give in to her physically?

Before she could say anything else, he pulled her in for another ravenous kiss. Before her brain could pull away with hurt, her tongue parted his lips and danced with his. Her arms wrapped around his back, pushing her upper body into his chest hard. Breathless with rosy cheeks, she broke apart again. “It’s okay then.” As much as she didn’t want to dismount his rigid frame, she couldn’t coerce him into sex if he truly did not want it. She took her place back beside him and tried to catch her breath. She suddenly felt exposed and cold, a little upset that she was being turned down, but also grateful that someone might actually care about her mind and soul. 

“This has never really happened to me before, so now what do we do?” Chloe shot him a sarcastic smile, quickly pushing down the ill feelings, hoping he wouldn’t suggest he leave just yet. Why on the green earth was she so intrigued by him? What was this yearning she felt when she was around this stranger? Still, she couldn’t fully comprehend why he was rejecting her but she did feel appreciative anyway. She still wanted him next to her, and her anxiety of an impending emptiness clouded her mind again.

As her mind raced, Chloe was brought back to reality when a shrill ring engulfed the silence of the room. “Miss Decker, my apologies again,” Lucifer said as he fished his phone from his jacket pocket. His phone screen lit up with a picture of a beautiful young girl, to which Chloe assumed was his daughter. “It seems Carla may need me. Please excuse me, dear.” He pushed himself off the bed and answered the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave comments, share or kudos if you'd like to see this continued!! As always, your love and feedback is so greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> your kudos and comments are typically what inspire things to be extended or stories to take on new plots and ideas. I have appreciated all your feedback so far, and continue to do so. As always, please let me know if you'd like to see this one extended! Or even if you hated it (constructive criticism is always taken, but please be kind) ❤😊


End file.
